mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Photo Finished
Photo Finished ist der vierte von fünf Shorts, der im Vorfeld zu Friendship Games veröffentlicht wurde. Inhalt Vize Direktorin Luna beauftragt Photo Finish damit, jeden an der Canterlot High School für das Jahrbuch abzulichten. Zwar hagelt es über ihre eigenwilligen Methoden massenhaft Beschwerden. Doch die Premium Qualität der Fotos spricht für sich. Zum Schluss, ist die Vize Direktorin dran. Transkript : Vice Principal Luna: Photo Finish, our yearbook photos this year could use a bit more... mmm, pizzazz. Would you like to take some pictures for— : Photo Finish: Say no more! I, Photo Finish, will capture the magics! I go! : Photo Finish: Shtop! Hold that pose! fingers Ja! You are starving! Now take a bite! No! Do not bite it! Yes! Yes! No. No! : snapping : Photo Finish: Enough! I go! : bouncing : Photo Finish: Shports! fingers : whirring : Photo Finish: Jump! Jump! Like a beautiful gresshopper! Like a graceful gazelle! You are striving to place the orb of desire in the net of the future! : snapping : Photo Finish: Enough! I go! : crash! : Photo Finish: Yes! Read! You are so very intrigued by the story! No, no! That book is out of order! It does not comply vith the Dewey Decimal System! : Miss Cheerilee: Shhhh! : Photo Finish: Enough! I go! : Photo Finish: Drink! Drink! Play, play! Paint it! Paint it! Yes! No! Yes! No! Enough! I go! : Vice Principal Luna: Photo Finish, I have been receiving a number of complaints from students and faculty about you! Do you have anything to say for yourself? : Photo Finish: I say nothink. Photo Finish lets her work speak for itself. : Vice Principal Luna: These are really impressive! You may continue, but do try to be less disruptive. : Photo Finish: Hold that pose! fingers : Photo Finish: Ja, ja! You have the authority! snapping : Vice Principal Luna: Hold on! What the—?! screams Übersetzung : Vize Direktorin Luna: Photo Finish, unsere Jahrbuch Bilder in diesem Jahr bräuchten ein bisschen mehr... mmm, Pep. Möchtest du ein paar Bilder machen für— : Photo Finish: Sag nichts mehr! Ich, Photo Finish, werde die Magie einfangen! Ich gehe! : Photo Finish: Shtop! Halte die Pose! Fingerschnippen Ja! Du bist hungrig! Nun nimm einen Bissen! Nein! Du beißt nicht! Ja! Ja! Nein! Nein! : schnappen : Photo Finish: Genug! Ich gehe! : hüpft : Photo Finish: Shports! Fingerschnippen : Surren : Photo Finish: Hops! Hops! Wie eine schöne Heuschrecke! Wie eine anmutige Gazelle! Du bist bestrebt, die Kugel des Begehrens im Netz der Zukunft zu platzieren! : schnappen : Photo Finish: Genug! Ich gehe! : Crash! : Photo Finish: Ja! Lese! Du bist so sehr fasziniert von der Geschichte! Nein, nein! Das Buch ist nicht in Ordnung! Es hält nicht das Dewey Decimal System ein! : Miss Cheerilee: Shhhh! : Photo Finish: Genug! Ich gehe! : Photo Finish: Trink! Trink! Spiel, Spiel! Mal es! Mal es! Ja! Nein! ja! Nein! Genug! Ich gehe! : Vize Direktorin Luna: Photo Finish, ich habe eine menge Beschwerden von Schülern und Lehrerschaft über dich! Hast du was dazu zu sagen? : Photo Finish: Ich sage Nichts. Photo Finish läst ihre Arbeit für sich sprechen. : Vize Direktorin Luna: Diese sind wirklich beeindruckend! Du kansst weitermachen, aber versuchen weniger störend sein. : Photo Finish: Halt diese Pose! Fingerschnippen : Photo Finish: Ja, ja! schnappen : Vize Direktorin Luna: Warte! Was zum—?! Geschrei Kategorie:Shorts zu Friendship Games